character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rana Linchen (Canon)/Chiraq004
Summary Rana Linchen is one of the main protagonists of the manga/anime Freezing!. She is a very naive girl from the foreign country of Tibet. She fell in love with the main character Kazuya Aoi at first site, feeling they were destined to be. This leads her to be in conflict with Sattelizer. After they fought, Rana and Sattelizer decided to become rivals, competing for his love and affection, but fighting against mutual threats along the way. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C '| '''Low 2-C '| Higher with The Holy Gate| 'Low 2-C '| '''Low 2-C| Low 1-C '''Likely higher '''Name: Rana Linchen Origin: Freezing! Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Type-Maria Pandora, West Genetics student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Transformation (Can burn her stigmata to activate the "Holy Gate"), Statistics Amplification ( Can amp her speed with the Accel technique, Can transform into a "transcendent" state), Power Mimicry (Can copy any technique she sees once), Conceptual Attacks ( Can attack the Hakaishin, which are embodiments of destruction) , Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Afterimage Creation( With her Tempest technique) Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Sealing, Power Nullification. ( is able to resist Freezing, which can control your mind and seal your movements.) Attack Potency: Universal+(Can damage the Nova, which are extra-dimensional beings., Beats the hell out of Sattelizer , Damages 5th Ranked Creo)|'Universal+,' Higher with Holy Gate (Is able to damage a suppressed Chiffon Fairchild, so much so that it breaks her weapon.)|'Universal+ '( Can one shot Humanoid-type Nova in her Transcendence form)| Universal+ '(Can damage Legendary Pandora, which are hundreds of times stronger than normal Pandora )| '''Low Complex Multiversal '( Survived getting blasted into sixth dimensional space, Can damage the Goddesses of Destruction, Was able to damage a Nova that was composed of all of the goddesses fused into one being) '''Speed: Subsonic( Blitzes early series Sattelizer, who can move faster then the eye can see, Blitzes Creo to the point she can't react )| FTL '( Can blitz a suppressedChiffon Fairchild, who can react to light-based attacks. Should be comparable to Charles Bonaparte, who was able to react to Elizabeth Mably's light rays)|'Inaccessible '''( The same Legendary pandora she can Blitz, can fight in a dimension beyond the reach of humans. This dimension is implied to be timeless )|'''Inaccessible( Can tag Goddesses of Destruction, who reside within this realm) Lifting Strength: Unkown Striking Strength: Universal+ Class, Low Complex Multiverse Class, Far higher in Holy Gate and Transcendental Wings Durability: Universal+ '( Can survive attacks from Sattelizer, can tank attacks from Pandora type Nova), '''Low Complex Multiversal '( Can survive attacks from the Hakaishin) '''Stamina: '''Very high ( Can fight long hordes of humanoid Nova for long periods of time, able to fight against Chiffon and activate her most powerful abilities while seriously injured) '''Intelligence: '''Gifted( Can copy techniques like Tempest on sight pretty causally, Can come up with new strategies on the spot to adapt to new opponents.) '''Weaknesses: '''Can fall in a state of rage within Nova Form| Her Holy Gate drains her stamina by quite a bit| None notable '''Key: '''Early series | Holy Gate | Valkeryie Arc | Transcendence Form | Final Arc '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Rana possesses six Stigmata, one of which formed inside her body naturally when she was born, making her a Type-Maria. The combination of these traits make her very strong and durable. Rana was able to stop a truck with one hand and endure a punch from Chiffon, a Legendary Pandora. *Even without Stigmata, Rana is in excellent physical shape due to her martial art's training. She has impressive strength and stamina, enough to run large distances without tiring. *During the 12th Nova Clash, Rana awakened as a Transcendent Pandora, and she is able to produce six wings of light. According to Garatolos' measurement, Rana has highest amount of maximum Soul Energy, rivaling Erectar Eluka Nova and surpassing transcendent Satellizer L. Bridget at roughly 20000.[2] *In formal combat against the Nova, Rana is designated as an All-Rounder. As a member of Platoon 13, Rana primarily acts as a Striker. [3] *While equipped with Plasma Stigmata: Injection Form, Rana becomes capable of hearing the voice of the Stigmata. Unlike Su-Na Lee, however, Rana is unable to resist the Stigmata's commands. Volt Weapon *'Shinen' (四念, Four Senses) is a pair of steel-plated gauntlets and boots which, in tandem with her ability to use her Stigmata to channel energy throughout her body, makes her a formidable close range opponent. As compared to most Pandora, Rana is a Melee-Type and her Volt Weapon is put to good use considering her proficiency in hand-to-hand combat.[4] High-End Skill *Rana is a Tempest-Type Pandora, using Tempest Turn to as a means to inflict heavy damage to her opponents. Rana learned this technique quickly right after seeing it from Creo Brand and properly utilized it. Rana can make up to three copies of herself with this skill. *In the anime she was capable of using an Accel. Holy Gates *Rana has access to the Holy Gates. She is a proficient user of the Sacred Gate Eight Extremities Fist(聖門八極拳, Seimon Hakkyoku-ken) fighting style which is also called "Wings of Light." Upon activation, Rana's skills are greatly increased and she can perform techniques unique to her. She was able to make four Tempest Turn copies while using the Holy Gates. *'Void Fang' (空牙, Kūga) is a long range technique that serves as both attack and defence.[5] Rana punches the air, as if she's punching her opponent, and the technique releases a powerful blunt shock wave instead of shock waves with great cutting ability. Rana's technique is very similar to the invisible energy attacks of Pandora-Type Nova. *'Burning Fang' (炎牙, Enga) is Rana's strongest technique. Rana places her fists at any part of her opponent's body and releases a torrent of thermal powered energy through her victim. This technique crushes the target's ribs and internal organs. A variation is Burning Fang X4 which is done in combination with Tempest Turn. Rana attacks her opponent with three Tempest Turn copies of herself thus multiplying the damage by four. This technique was first used against Creo Brand which defeated her. [6] Nova Form *During her fight with Chiffon, in Nova Form due to Resonating with the Fully Novafied Amelia, Rana was able to release multiple powerful match fists which were able to blow away Chiffon, and capable of using Tempest Turn to create 8 copies. Even with her both arms cut off by Chiffon, she was still able to continue fighting by releasing dashing kicks. Transcendence *As a transcendent, Rana can now blow off the heads and limbs of her enemies with explosive punches, and the strength of her Void Fang has increased tremendously. With this force, she defeated three Humanoid Forms and nearly killed a transcended Nova Form Roxanne Elipton. *Against the Pandora-Type Nova, she was about to demonstrate a new technique, Celestial Fang, but she was defeated before the attack could connect. *During the Exit Revenant Arc, Rana's transcendent abilities have further evolved, allowing her to severely injure a Goddess of Balance with Burning Fang. In addition, she can endure multiple point-blank laser attacks and block particle beams with one hand. [7] Plasma Stigmata Enhancement *During the Busters Arc, Rana was equipped with the Valkyries' new Plasma Form: Injection Stigmata, which gave her the strength to combat Legendary Pandora Windy May and shatter her Volt Weapon. With her large armor, Rana is able to break through a Legendary Pandora's impenetrable shield, but at the same time the speed of her punches have noticeably decreased. *As combat waged, Rana fell under the complete control of her Stigmata and the Transcendent Will, granting her the strength to combat three Legendary Pandora at once. '''Key: '''Base|Holy Gate Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Chiraq004